Hatsukoi
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Chihaya, qui avait été sa première amie, qui l'avait aidé à tendre la main aux autres quand il était trop timide pour le faire, qui rendait son quotidien moins terne et sa furie de mère supportable… Et dont il s'était épris.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Chihayafuru

**Titre : **Hatsukoi (Premier amour)

**Genre :** General, Friendship, Romance.

**Résumé :** Chihaya, qui avait été sa première amie, qui l'avait aidé à tendre la main aux autres quand il était trop timide pour le faire, qui rendait son quotidien moins terne et sa furie de mère supportable… Et dont il s'était épris.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Chihayafuru ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Yuki Suetsugu, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Cet OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** J'avais envie de quelque chose de doux et ce fandom est très peu exploré donc j'ai décidé d'y apporter ma petite contribution… Ce Os est sans prétention aucune, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Hatsukoi xXx**_

* * *

x

Assis sur ses talons au bord du tatami de la salle du club, Taichi observait tranquillement Chihaya s'entraîner. La jeune fille répétait inlassablement les mêmes gestes, encore et encore, espérant devancer son adversaire au prochain coup.

Les cours étaient terminés depuis plus de deux heures, à présent. Nishida, Ooe et Komano avaient quitté la salle du club depuis ce qui lui semblait être un long moment, leur proposant une sortie de groupe pour fêter la fin des examens et du tournoi qu'ils venaient de remporter, mais Taichi et Chihaya n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste pour les suivre.

A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'avait même pas entendu la proposition lancée joyeusement par Ooe tellement elle était concentrée sur ses gestes, et Taichi avait poliment décliné l'offre, arguant qu'il souhaitait rester un peu plus longtemps afin de pratiquer quelques coups rapides.

Après un bref hochement de tête, les trois adolescents avaient filé à travers le couloir, discutant jovialement du programme de leur sortie. Taichi s'était alors installé à l'endroit où il était jusqu'à présent et n'avait pas bougé un seul petit doigt.

Chihaya était perdue dans son monde, et le jeune homme l'était tout autant dans le sien, occupé à contempler sa camarade de classe, songeant à tout et rien à la fois.

Là, dans cette position, dans cette pièce… Il se sentait bien. Etre au contact de Chihaya l'apaisait, l'encourageait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il pouvait devenir un homme bien un homme dont elle n'aurait pas honte, et qu'elle pourrait fièrement appeler un ami.

C'était étrange… Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Taichi avait compris depuis quelques temps, déjà. Chihaya ne semblait rien voir, elle. Il avait senti, au cours des années, quelque chose changer en lui, profondément.

Chihaya l'avait transformé. A son contact, le jeune homme avait appris la patience – elle pouvait se montrer _tellement_ exaspérante, parfois, qu'il en avait envie d'hurler ! – et la tolérance. Lui qui, à l'époque du primaire, ne s'ouvrait pas si facilement avait réussi à aller vers les autres et même à devenir populaire, allant jusqu'à nouer une solide amitié avec des gens qui n'auraient pas attiré son attention sinon.

Pêle-mêle, il pensait à Wataya, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le moment où Chihaya avait joué pour le titre de Reine et, bien entendu, à ses condisciples du club de Karuta. Nishida, Ooe et Komano avaient chacun une personnalité qui leur était propre et Taichi avait appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur mais il était persuadé que rien tout ceci n'aurait été possible sans Chihaya.

Chihaya, qui avait été sa première amie, qui l'avait aidé à tendre la main aux autres quand il était trop timide pour le faire, qui rendait son quotidien moins terne et sa furie de mère supportable… Et dont il s'était épris. Il l'avait réalisé comme ça, d'un coup. Presque bêtement. Puis il avait déchanté, en la voyant obsédée par Wataya et le Karuta.

Leur ami commun avait déménagé, mais la passion de Chihaya pour le Karuta était demeurée intacte. Alors Taichi avait continué le jeu, poursuivant ses efforts, tentant par tous les moyens de s'améliorer, allant même jusqu'à entrer en conflit avec sa mère à ce sujet. Il avait appris à apprécier cela les réunions après les cours, les entrainements, les compétitions et les matchs… Il avait même réussi à _partager_ Chihaya avec de nouveaux venus au club.

« … Chi ? »

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il avait une chance folle de s'être lié d'amitié avec Chihaya lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. L'exubérance et la joie constante qui la caractérisaient étant plus jeune l'avait immédiatement attiré et il s'en félicitait.

« Taichi ? »

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, à présent immergé dans ses souvenirs. Il se revoyait, âgé de dix ans, rentrant chez lui après les cours, accompagné de son amie, discutant de sujets divers et variés avec entrain. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à tomber d'accord et, bien souvent, cela se terminait en dispute puis en course poursuite, généralement remportée par Chihaya.

« Taichi !? »

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit légèrement sursauter. Taichi leva la tête pour se retrouver à deux centimètres du nez de la jeune fille, qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour se relever.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'observer curieusement pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la bouche pour dire quelque chose alors que Chihaya écarquillait les yeux, semblant soudainement se rendre compte de leur proximité avant de s'écarter d'un geste souple.

Taichi regarda Chihaya s'agiter dans la salle du club, n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sac bouclé, la jeune fille se planta maladroitement devant la porte.

« Alors, tu viens ? », le questionna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Taichi la regarda, son sourire toujours en place, et se leva d'une geste tranquille, récupérant son sac au passage. Il avait vu la rougeur prononcée sur le visage de son amie mais avait décidé de ne rien dire, par égard pour elle.

« Allons-y. »

Certes, il était amoureux d'elle, mais il n'était pas fou. Il n'avait aucune idée de si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non mais la scène précédente était suffisante pour comprendre que, même si c'était le cas, Chihaya n'était pas prête pour ça. Alors, en attendant, Taichi se contenterait d'être là pour elle en tant qu'ami, comme elle l'avait été pour lui bien des années auparavant.

Et, qui savait… Peut-être qu'un jour il obtiendrait d'elle ce qu'il désirait le plus. Son cœur.

x

* * *

Samedi 16 Février - 23 h 30.


End file.
